beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Scythe Kronos T125EDS
Scythe Kronos T125EDS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It is owned by Aguma and was released on June 18, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn". In Roman mythology, Saturn was a major god presiding over agriculture and harvest time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus, or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried around a scythe as the name states. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-like substance behind it with two scythes near the face on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos *'Weight:' 2.63 grams Kronos is a translucent purple in color with the centre round while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups are shaped like a scythe which is quite fitting as the mythlogical figure Scythe Kronos is based on, uses a scythe. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 6 Fusion Wheel: Scythe *'Weight:' 37.33 grams PC Frame The PC Frame is a purple in colour and is circle-shaped with two round sides pushing up as the Energy Ring. The two round sides feature yellow highlights in Attack Mode and black flame-like patterns in Stamina Mode, with a gimmick of free-spinning. Metal Frame The Metal Frame bears a strong resemblance to the Burn and Twisted Fusion Wheels in design but appears to be flat, giving it a disk-like appearance.http://ameblo.jp/njct/image-10890898323-11226369129.html The Metal Frame also includes several prostrations in the inner section but appears generally round. Scythe has two Modes, "Attack Mode" - in which the PC Frame is fixed on the Metal Frame and, "Stamina Mode" - the PC Frame is free-spinning. It can be changed between those two Modes via flipping the PC Frame. In Stamina Mode, Scythe is given even more Stamina due to the free-spinning PC Frame. Overall, Scythe is a great Fusion Wheel and heavily used in Stamina Type customizations. Balance-Type Customization Scythe can be used in the recommended Balance-Type combo,'' Scythe Lynx 90RS'' and Scythe Kronos 230CS. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) *'Weight:' 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is a lime green in colour. It was first released with Flame Libra T125ES. Performance Tip: Eternal Defense Sharp (EDS) *'Weight:' 1.13 grams Eternal Defense Sharp is a variant of Defense Sharp that moves freely. Eternal Defense Sharp is a metalic lime green color.But it is very similar to Eternal Spike/Sharp with almost the same attributes. However, since it's an Eternal variant, it sticks out a bit more than Defense Sharp, this sometimes causes the tip to get stuck which will lose stamina. It is taller than Wide Defense and unlike most Sharp variants, it has surprisingly great Balance. It has a metal bar that makes a sonic-like sound when it touches the Stadium floor. When the sharp part is worn out, it is not possible to go stamina. It will only act as a flat tip. It is a lime green in colour. This is a great tip for stamina-types. Although if you are going to use this tip for tournament play, it is strongly advisable you have more than 1 copy of it, because as seen in the comments section of AkirasDaddy's video, he says the tip is easily breakable . I do suggest to not use this tip in competitions becuase of its lack of balance and B:D is just all around better. Beast The Beast inside Scythe Kronos depicts Death (the Grim Reaper) with a large scythe. Gallery bb113.jpg|Promo. ScytheKronosScanned.PNG|Scythe Kronos scanned by Madoka's computer. ScytheKronosParts.PNG|Scythe Kronos' parts scanned by Madoka's computer. ScythekronosParts2.PNG kronos99.JPG ScytheKronos6.PNG ScytheKronos5.PNG ScytheKronosSpinning.PNG|Scythe Kronos spinning in the anime. ScytheKronos4.PNG ScytheKronosFighting.PNG|Kronos vs Anubius. ScytheKronos8.PNG ScytheKronos7.PNG|Scythe Kronos' full potential. SKB.png aaaaaaaa.JPG ahyhyhy.JPG mnkxucidhskljf.JPG koploplo.JPG ScytheKronosBeast2.PNG ScytheKronosBeast3.PNG ScytheKronosBeast4.PNG ScytheKronos9.PNG o0389034511226771095.png|Scythe Kronos in the Manga. Beyblade 4D Kronos lost against Leone.png|Kronos lost in a Beybattle against Leone KronosFace.jpg leone kronos.jpg|Kronos vs Leone. AgumaSolarSystem.jpg 1.JPG|Scythe 1 (1).JPG 2 (1).JPG 42.JPG 3 (1).JPG 5.JPG|EDS 11.JPG|Scythe Kronos with a MF-2 Heavy. Kronos MidAir.jpg|Kronos Midair. Variares vs Kronos3.jpg|Kronos vs Variares. Variares vs Kronos.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Kronos Beast vs Variares Beast. Beyblade 4D Kronos Beast Goin for Variares.png Beyblade 4D Kronos lost to Variares.png|Kronos lost to Variares! DSC02853.jpg DSC02854.jpg Scythe Cronus Tonado.jpg Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone.JPG|Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone 128 17.jpg|with Crown being intercepted by Anubis, Fox, and Lyra. Scythe Kronos Sym.JPG 128 13.jpg DSC03078.jpg DSC03073.jpg bb-113c.png bb113a.jpg|Box DSC_0214.jpg ScytheKronosFighting.PNG 133 8.jpg 133 5.jpg SonokongPKG3.jpg|Scythe Kronos Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY. 137 2.jpg Vs456.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos. Beyblade 4D Not a chance Kronos.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos. vs0045.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos. yfj.jpg Trivia *It is very possible that Scythe Kronos will be renamed to Scythe Chronos/Cronus by Hasbro. It is unknown though. *L-Drago Destroy F:S's metal frame can be placed on Kronos's metal frame,making it a Scythe Destroy. (The video's credit goes to bb18libra)thumb|300px|right. *Scythe Kronos has nothing to do with time despite Kronos being a Titan of Time. *Currently the Scythe wheel is the thinnest wheel in the Metal Fury series. *When the clear wheel is spinning, it looks like Twisted Tempo's clear wheel. References Videos : Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Drive Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:4D System Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:4D Fusion Wheel Category:Merchandise